1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a link structure, and more specifically, a link structure used during manufacturing of semiconductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a semiconductor manufacturing process, a vacuum robot arm may be required to transport a glass substrate and a mask in a vacuum environment. Generally, according to a related art vacuum robot arm, a rotary shaft is sealed by a magnetic fluid seal, and components for driving are sealed in the robot arm. Accordingly, there may be limitations in implementing a high-rigidity robot arm at low cost. Further, the high-rigidity robot arm may be required in order to precisely transport a mask that is formed of a heavy material, and thus, the weight of the robot arm may be required to be increased and the components may be required to be large. For such reasons, there is a need for a robot arm that can move with three degrees of freedom and can independently implement not only forward and backward motion but also left and right motion to transport material within or near a process chamber structure.